


Bury Me in Lace

by themusingsofafangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, Established Relationship, Everybody Dies, M/M, Old Age, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusingsofafangirl/pseuds/themusingsofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Castiel and mortality: a study of</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bury Me in Lace

**Author's Note:**

> My extremely dear friend, Maisie, is quite a talented singer/songwriter. As any good friend, I downloaded her albums onto my phone and tonight on the bus ride home, a song titled Bury Me in Lace came on. My first thought was how well it fit Destiel. So here I am one, Destiel song fic later! 
> 
> Check out Maisie's song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4oVd1saxOt4) and find the rest of her music on iTunes and Amazon.

_This is the story of the end of time_

Each morning begins with an argument as Castiel asks to heal Dean and Dean refuses claiming that this is the only part of his life that is normal and he would damn well keep it that way. Castiel counters with how it hurts him to see his love in pain so Dean draws a deep breath and soldiers on as if age were not pulling him closer and closer to an inevitable fate.

_You ripped my heart out, you left me blind_

It always discomfited Dean that passersby assumed Castiel was his son. Murmurings of “what sort of son kisses their father like that” could be heard in between mutterings of backaches and sore knees. Castiel would always patiently remind Dean that confused mortals were considered an occupational hazard of existence as an immortal angel.

_And I fell too deep into your eyes_

Dean’s eyes were just as green as they had been years earlier when they first met. His hair had more grey than in previous years, but Castiel continuously assured the former hunter that the hair (combined with the glasses Dean acquiesced to three years past) made him look distinguished.

_And I want you to marry my headstone, watch me decay. Let me rest six feet under, bury me in lace._

The morning that Dean died was unfairly bright. Sam quietly mentioned something about nature celebrating a life well lived. Castiel ignored him. Though the pair gave Dean a hunter’s burial, Castiel insisted on creating a physical memorial. A tribute to this man who had done so much for so many. Castiel took Dean’s ashes and, imbuing them with his grace, scattered them around the field where they had burned the body. Where they landed, graceful sprigs of wildflowers on beds of Queen Anne’s Lace blossomed.

_And I walk this planet with a vacant stare_

The joy of the earthly realm had departed Castiel when Dean had. Due to a small act of rebellion a few years earlier, Castiel was forbidden from returning to the souls’ portion of heaven, where Dean now undoubtedly resided. The other angels could not understand Castiel’s pain. For them, their journey on earth had more to do with their Father’s mission than any detours for human companionship. Castiel obediently follows out their orders, but without his love for the earth and its inhabitants.

_And my head is empty ‘cause the pain was too much for me to bear_

There comes a point when Castiel ponders how a tree of grace would look amongst the beds of lace that he planted previously. He wonders how his siblings would react, if they would at all. And he questions where his essence, for he has no soul, would reside.

_And I want you to marry my headstone watch me decay. Let me rest six feet under, bury me in lace_

Castiel decides that just the possibility of a reunion with Dean is better than the uncertainty of earth.

_This is the story of how I die_

And the grove is filled with lace surrounding an ancient tree, entwining for eternity. 


End file.
